Spring Unsprung (Special)
The 2015 TV Special 'Spring Unsprung' will promote the Spring Unsprung doll assortment. The Trailer was released on 20th of January 2015. The full length webisode is not available for viewing online but has been released as small clips on the Ever After High Website. The clips are below for you to view and transcripts included, until the full webisode becomes available. Summary Time for the Spring Fair-est, a festival of renewal and creativity that brings everyone at Ever After High together. But when a threat from another world unleashes a curse on the land, fates are rewritten and friends are not who they seem. With a little help from some new friends, light is turned into darkness, and one girl must confront her destiny to save her friends and the world she loves. Transcript The Purrrfect Prank Students: *laughing and cheering* Kitty Cheshire: *giggles* Duchess Swan: *grunts* What did you do that for? Kitty Cheshire: Duh! Daughter of the Cheshire Cat. Duchess Swan: Huh! Kitty Cheshire: *giggles* Mom would love this. *gasps* I gotta brag. Hi mom. Did I wake you up? Cheshire Cat: Ohhh! Oooh! It was just a cat nap Kitty, my darling. How are things? Any good pranks to share with mummy? Kitty Cheshire: Yes, I learned from the best. I threw icecream in Duchess' face. Cheshire Cat: Slapstick! Really! Pre-school pranks! Call me back when you've done something, mmm, outlandish, something that turns the worlds topsy-turvy, something wonderlandiful. Kitty Cheshire: But mum, I-I- Cheshire Cat: Yeees? Kitty Cheshire: I'll do better. Cheshire Cat: You're a Cheshire, of course you will. Byye! Spellbinding Spring Fashions Female Narrator: Meanwhile, back in Ever After.' '''Brooke Page:' See, I knew it! This is when Lizzie sewed the Spring Fairest dresses. Oh, so Pretty! Briar Beauty, Holly O'Hair, Cerise Hood, Cedar Wood: *laughing* Blondie Lockes: It looks like some students went all out for this year's Spring Fairest. Crowd: *cheering* Holly O'Hair: *gasps* Look! We're on the jumbo mirror. Crowd: *cheering* Blondie Lockes: You are all just spellbinding! Ah, Lizzie, can you tell us what inspired this Spring fashion fling? Lizzie Hearts: Since we don't have Spring Fairest in Wonderland, I embraced this lovely holiday through my fashion designs. Cedar Wood: And these look amazing! No lie. Cerise Hood: I don't normally change my look, but this is big, bad and bold. Blondie Lockes: And take it from this reporter, the fairest five, make this fair just right! Crowd: *cheering* Where’s the Well of Wonder? Transcript coming soon Trading Places ' ''Transcript coming soon '''Going Topsy Turvy Transcript coming soon Something’s Wicked at Ever After High Transcript coming soon Gallery Kitty and Phone - SUTPP.png Lizzie Hearts Spring Unsprung outfit - SUSSF.png Holly O'Hair Spring Unsprung outfit - SUSSF.png Cerise Hood Spring Unsprung outfit - SUSSF.png Cedar Wood Spring Unsprung outfit - SUSSF.png Briar Beauty Spring Unsprung outfit - SUSSF.png The Queen of Hearts - SU.png The Mad Hatter - SU.png Card Palace - SU.png All Five Wonderlandians - SU.png Lizzie's Dress Designs - SUT.png The Cheshire Cats Lair - SUTPP.png Lizzie with Cedar's Dress - SUSSF.png Lizzie - SUSSF.png Kitty, my darling - SUTPP.png Kitty points at phone - SUTPP.png Kitty and Mouth - SUTPP.png Duchess with Icecream on her head - SUTPP.png Briar, Holly, Cerise, Cedar - SUSSF.png Blondie Lizzie Briar Holly Cerise Cedar - SUSSF.png Backgrounder - SUSSF.png Carousel - SUTPP.png Lizzie - SU.png Kitty - SUTPP.png Cerise Blondie Raven Briar - SUT.png Kitty's outfit - SUT.png Ginger, Maddie and Lizzie - SUT.png Dragonfly and Shcool - SUT.png The Wonderland Fair at EAH - Previously on EAH…SU.png The Cheshire Cat - Previously on EAH...SU.png Students ready for the Fair - Previously on EAH…SU.png Cheshire Cat - Spring Unsprung.png Storybook_of_Legends_-_Spring_Unsprung.png The Cheshire Cat - SUT.png The Real Book - SU.png The Pool of Wonder - SU.png The fake book and Cheshire cat - SU.png The Fair - SU.png The Cheshire Cat, Alistair and Bunny - SU.png No more Wonder - SU.png Girls Running - SU.png Ginger Maddie Lizzie and the Map - SU.png Ginger Maddie and Lizzie - SU.png Ginger by the well - SU.png Ginger in the forest - SU.png Daring Alistair and Bunny - Su.png Crowd - SU.png Cerise Raven Holly - SU.png Bunny falling - SU.png Bunny and Alistair Swimming - SU.png Bunny and Alistair - SU.png Blondie Raven and Briar - SU.png Briar Raven Cerise and Holly - SU.png Alistair and Bunny as a bunny - SU.png The Cheshire Cat on a balcony - SUT.png Raven and Holly - SUT.png Hopper and Daring - SUT.png Giles, Milton and Students - SUT.png Cerise Hood - SUT.png Bunny holding Alisatir - SUT.png Bunny Falling - SUT.png Bunny Blanc - SUT.png Alistair Wonderland - SUT.png Shocked Sudents - SUT.png Shocked Kitty and Frozen Lizzie - SUT.png Opposite Apple and Daring - SUT.png Lizzie, Briar, Holly, Cedar and Cerise - SUT.png Cedar eating a cupcake - SUT.png Bunny, Alistair, Kitty, Maddie and Lizzie - SUT.png Apple - SUT.png Alistair Holding Bunny - SUT.png Alistair and Bunny with the book - SUT.png Alistair and Bunny in Wonderland - SUT.png Spring Chef Showdown - SU.png Raven picking up the cloth - SU.png Raven Holly Apple - SU.png Raven Handing Apple the cloth - Su.png Raven and Holly - SU.png Raven and Evil Apple - SU.png Raven and Cake - SU.png Raven and Apple - SU.png My Chances of winning just got bigger - SU.png Jakc juging Holly - SU.png Jack Juging Raven - SU.png Evil Apple Smirking - SU.png Evil Apple Cheating - SU.png Daring Running After Apple - SU.png Daring being a Scady Cat- Su.png Daring Apple and Students - SU.png Cupid Daring and Apple - SU.png Cupid and Students - SU.png Crowd watching - SU.png Cerise talking to Humphrey - SU.png Cerise and Humphrey - SU.png Cerise and Cedar - SU.png Cerise - SU.png Cedar and fake book - SU.png Blondie reporting on the SCS - SU.png Apple reading the Fake Book - SU.png Apple and Ashlynn with the Fake Book - SU.png Students Together - SU.png Cheshire Cat - SUT.png Spring Fairest SUT.png Students SUT.png Students Girls SUT.png Spring Fair - SUT.png Webisode This Webisode may not been released online, but here are some clips from Spring Unsprung instead. Spring Unsprung The Purrrfect Prank Ever After High™ Spring Unsprung Spellbinding Spring Fashions Ever After High™ Spring Unsprung Where’s the Well of Wonder? Ever After High™ Spring Unsprung Trading Places Ever After High™ Spring Unsprung Going Topsy Turvy Ever After High™ Spring Unsprung Something’s Wicked at Ever After High Ever After High™ Category:Webisodes Category:Chapter 3 Webisodes Category:Spring Unsprung Webisodes Category:TV Specials